Mr Brightside
by Mr. Shy Rockstar
Summary: A simple Kiss. All this pain, and torture began with a simple kiss. How long had I been in love with her before I kissed her? She's taken stupid, what the hell are you thinking you're going to do? Well, I plan to let the Major play, that's certain.


**I know! You guys are probably going "What the hell? Why is she writing a o/s when she still needs to write the next chapter to Tranquility?" yeah, yeah I know. I haven't forgotten about it I just haven't been inspired to write anything lately and in attempts to get in a writing mood so I could do a fricken essay I tried to write a o/s. The music inspired me and this is what came out :D I dont know wth it is, so don't ask me. Its just something random and cute that had fit my mood the day I wrote it :P Anyways I promise I'll update Tranquility soon, bear with me lol (:**

**The songs in here are _Mr. BrightSide _by _The Killers_ and _The End_ by _Blue October_ and the opening song isss... _Never Alone _by _Barlow Girl_ ... yeah rofl. Oh and anything(Besides the songs) in _italicized _is a memory. Or being heard from a distance. You'll understand more as you read (:  
**

**Many upon many great thanks to my beta, Vixen (: She deals with my randomness and tangents, and takes them all in stride. Wooh love her sooo much (:**

**Rating: Uhm T, well maybe M for violence. Read at your own risk, its not that bad its kinda cute (:**

**Disclaimer: I dont own SM's shit, I just own my crazy mind and plot lines (: **

**Enjoy!

* * *

  
**

_I cried out with no reply_  
_ And I can't feel You by my side_  
_ So I'll hold tight to what I know_  
_ You're here and I"m never alone_

_ And though I cannot see You_  
_ And I can't explain why_  
_ Such a deep, deep reassurance_  
_ You've placed in my life_

**Jasper's P.O.V.**_  
_

Jasper wasn't sure how long he had been laying there. His eyes were dull and lifeless as his body sprawled across the bed horizontally, his legs dangling off the edge of the bed pointlessly, one arm slung over his face as the other arm lay listless to his side, perpendicular from his body.

The black wife beater he wore was twisted tight around his body, bunched up to show a good sliver of his alabaster skin that somehow still managed to look sun-kissed. The long-sleeve white button up shirt he wore was twisted beneath him, one fold twisted against his side as the other fold splayed out next to him. The dark blue jeans he wore had slipped low on his slender hips, showing off a good portion of checkered red, black and white boxers. The ends of the pants dangled over his sock-covered feet.

_Mr. Brightside _by The Killers was playing on his brand new silver radio. He couldn't even find it in himself to appreciate the new surround sound system he had just installed the weekend before, allowing him to turn the music to a subtle volume that still managed to rock his socks off while not annoying the shit out of his family.

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
_

A groan tugged from the depths of his pale lips as he closed his eyes, inhaling a much unneeded breath as he tasted the air, tasted _her._

_ "Ja-" Bella squeaked as he pulled her into him, his arms slipping around her tiny petite waist as he lifted her into the air. Jasper laughed, spinning her around in full circles letting the wind catch her long brown locks and send the curls flying, not caring if they were whipping around them, tangling. _

_His laughter floated like music across the brisk winter air, but it went unnoticed to him as he held the warm girl close. Her heat flooded through him like a river breaking down a dam; her warring emotions spurring him on as his happiness could only envelop them further._

"_I did it Bella!" Jasper gasped breathlessly. "You hurt yourself, and I didn't attack you. Bella, I helped you bandage your arm!" Continuing to laugh, Jasper spun them across the yard nearly stumbling on the uneven ground._

"_Jasper" Bella laughed again, her fingers sliding to hook into his long blond locks. Her body angled to the side, half over his shoulder, half crushed into his head. She held on for dear life, praying he wouldn't drop her, but unable to worry much about it as he projected his happiness onto her._

"_Jasper, for the love of God put me down!" she squealed, slapping her tiny warm hands against his back as she desperately kicked her feet. _

_Jasper laughed and stopped spinning, taking a few stumbling steps in the process before he let her body slide down his rather fast until her feet were firmly pressed to the ground. Yet he didn't release her from his grip._

_Her warmth; he couldn't get over how she warmed him. How she warmed his un-beating heart._

"_Jasper," Bella's voice was meek suddenly, soft and quiet. _

_The world crashed down around him as the sudden realization of how close she was to him overtook his senses. Even if she was standing pressed up against him he still stood a good head taller than her. His hands were holding tight to her hips keeping her in place against his body as his golden eyes studied her._

_Really, he was lost in her doe-brown eyes. The depth of them astounded him as he fell, and fell hard. It was a constant and never-ending feeling of free fall._

"_Bella…" he whispered, moving one hand up to brush his cold knuckles against her cheek, feeling the shiver tingle down her spine to vibrate in his fingers. His gaze travelled slowly from her eyes to her lips._

"_Bella, pretty, pretty Bella," Jasper whispered again as he bent his head down to press his cold lips to her warm ones._

_In an instant he was on fire._

_She was like everything Godly and Heavenly tied down into one single kiss. He couldn't get a grip on himself or what he was doing as he pressed his lips harder against hers, tangling his fingers into her hair._

_He didn't register her warring emotions which broadsided him later; at the time he was too wrapped up in his own to notice._

_She tasted like candy, the perfect mixture of sweetness and subtle soft moisture. Her flavor assaulted his every sense as he tasted her, lavished her. She was like a drug, addictive, arousing, and impure._

_He felt her fingers tangling in his hair, her body pressing tighter against his as her lips moved with his. They were quickly becoming a tangle of limbs, lost in the passion of this heavenly kiss. _

_Yet all things Heavenly can't last forever, as soon as it had begun it was over._

_It took Jasper a few moments to realize she was pushing against him, and with a breathless gasp he broke the kiss, his eyes wide as he stared down into her saucer-like eyes. She looked absolutely beautiful, stunning._

"_Jasper, I-" Bella started, her hands clasping over her mouth as she turned and ran back towards the house._

_He mentally cursed himself as he watched her run away, 'What the hell was that Whitlock? The girl's taken, stupid!' _

_I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

The chorus of the song brought him stirring from his chaotic thoughts. That scene seemed to be constantly replaying in his head as if frozen on repeat. Who broke the damn button?

He wanted to forget. Hell, he begged to forget. To wipe away the memory, the action, that had destroyed his fragile friendship with the human girl.

"_Edward, hey will you read to me?" _he could hear Bella asking Edward from a few rooms down, her voice just barely heard over his music.

Her voice was like a million tiny bells, the sound angels make, and it pierced his dying heart.

Edward had forgiven him, saying he had been too caught up in the euphoric moment of being able to control his bloodlust around the girl's blood, to realize he was kissing Bella.

Jasper had barely managed to block his thoughts from Edward; he knew that wasn't the truth. He knew she felt the pull for him as he did for her.

Jasper had fallen in love with the silly klutz, the tiny human girl, the angel fallen from heaven. He couldn't stop thinking of ways to describe her as images of her assaulted his mind. He had to stop this; if Alice ever found out she'd kill him. She'd leave him, and she was all he had. Alice had saved him.

But he wasn't in love with Alice; no he was in love with the pathetic little girl currently curling up into Edward's chest, resting gently between his legs. Her head would be resting upon his shoulder, long brown locks cascading down his chest as she rest one of her tiny fists upon his chest, brown eyes staring adamantly up at the book as Edward spoke the words coolly to her, whispering them melodically to soothe her to sleep.

A strangled cry left his lips as he was curling up and rolling off the foot of the bed within a second, falling to the floor in a disheveled mess with a resounding thump. _Fuck_.

Jasper growled, pushing himself up onto his hands, trying to get his legs beneath him but the tangle of clothes was restricting him. Sad really, seeing as he was supposed to be a vampire; he could easily tear these clothes without a second thought.

She was weakening him. She was going to be the death of him, and he knew it. If only Vampires could die.

Jasper knew he needed to get his thoughts together, if he didn't, Edward was going to tell Alice and he'd be in some deep shit there. He wasn't sure if the idea upset him because Alice might leave him or because Alice might yell, forgive, then force him to take her shopping. He didn't know which was worse.

What was hellish for him though, was that no matter how much Edward put it off as Jasper just being overwhelmingly happy, he knew Bella had kissed him back.

She had kissed him back, and she had _liked_ it.

Problem was, Edward couldn't read her mind and she wasn't telling him anything different than his explanation of it.

Fuck.

Jasper growled low in the back of his throat as he gripped the ends of his button-up, wanting to rip it from him and tear it to shreds. He needed to destroy something.

Shit.

He needed to get control. Twisting himself quickly, Jasper was on his feet within seconds and stalking towards his radio, he needed to change the song.

A satisfying hiss echoed from his lips as his body seemed to relax with a sudden wave of calm as the song cut off abruptly, before the next song started playing. The music instantly filled the air, the rhythm almost hypnotic as his eyes narrowed dangerously towards his radio screen.

_Here alone, standing barefoot in our lawn  
Worms squeezing their way through my toes, tonight that's how it goes_

_I'm at your window kneeling quiet  
I thought at least I'd maybe try to get your head right  
Your heart right, let him go_

Jasper scowled deeper, as his thoughts all died and zeroed in on the voice singing to him from the stereo, the beat subtle and captivating.

_Then through the glass I see your dress fall to the floor  
As he embraces every inch of you, the woman I adore  
I can't believe the way you're bending  
Cant' believe this never ending moaning asking him for more  
Begging him for more_

_How far will I go to make it feel right?  
Come home, I have to fix this on my own_

Jasper wasn't even aware he had decided to do it. He wasn't aware of his body moving towards his door as his wrenched it from his hinges. In his haste, in his panic, he couldn't feel anything.

Jasper realized a moment too late that he wasn't himself anymore. The Major was taking over, the monster that lived inside, the beast that roared for life, screaming for blood. He felt it in every dead nerve ending in his body. He could feel it screeching through his veins like a pulse, it was begging him, and who was he to ignore it?

Jasper ghosted down the hall with all vampire instincts at alert. He moved silently, a masterful feat for a vampire in a house full of vampires. He knew everyone was out hunting, but who knew when they'd be home? He slid silently down the hall towards Edward's room.

He wasn't sure what he wanted to do, or what he was going to do. He was letting the Major take over, and was willingly vanishing into the darkness as the music still floating from his room echoed in his over-sensitive ears.

_I squeezed the life into my brain like pushing knives into a vein  
I've gotta get, I said I've gotta get inside  
So to the back window I crawl in silent standing in the darkness  
Of my living room, this used to be my home.  
_

_How far will I go to make it feel right?  
Come home, I'm moving forward to the bedroom door._

Jasper growled low, almost under his breath as his palm pressed to Edward's bedroom door; if he had been alive his chest would have been pounding from excitement. He would have been sweating with anticipation as his socked feet slid across the hardwood floors. Suddenly, his overactive imagination was splattered with images of the way Edward's dark blood would ooze across it.

How pretty would it look stained red as well?

Jasper felt Edward's curiosity spike, he knew well that he was too far gone into his own mind for Edward to follow his thoughts. Edward had told him before when Jasper had let the Major take over that it was like static noise to Edward, emptiness; the perfect advantage for a cold blooded killer.

It was definitely being used to his advantage.

The Major practically licked the air, he could taste her strongly, but this only spurred his anger more. If he couldn't have her then why was Edward allowed having her? He didn't love her, he was obsessed. Simply and purely obsessed, she didn't understand, she was captivated by his beauty.

But he knew she wouldn't be able to deny the connection between her and him. There was no way to deny that spark, the easy warmth.

Edward didn't deserve her. She was his trophy wife. How could she not see that?

"_Bella, stay here okay? Please don't move I think Jasper needs me." _Jasper could hear Edward whispering, trying to calm Bella's sudden and insistent questions. She was worried; she cared, and he could feel it. He could feel her spike of fear out of worry for him; it almost warmed his cold, un-beating heart.

Too bad Major was in control and not Jasper.

_And I turn the doorknob with two fingers to be slow  
Enough to sneak into the room among the corner darkness gloom…_

"Jasper?" Edward spoke curiously. He was standing by the bed now. Edward could feel Jasper's sudden presence, and Jasper couldn't help but chuckle at the pathetic excuse of a vampire's feelings about that.

Edward was stunned that Jasper had managed to get all the way to his door and open it before he had even realized Jasper was there.

Pathetic. Did Edward really believe he'd be able to sense a true vampire? Jasper had fought in wars. He had been the best, trained by the wickedest of women. He had trained hundreds of thousands of newborns.

Jasper was a true vampire, he was stealthier than everyone in this house, yet Edward had the gall to feel upset about not noticing true perfection. Edward was a clumsy, loud human compared to him.

Jasper chuckled; it was dark and sinister, bubbling from his lips before he could contain it. _Oops._

Within a second, Jasper was behind Edward. His feet had practically ghosted across the floor as his cold hands snaked over the smaller man's shoulder, his forearm flexing and tightening around his neck as his other arm slipped under Edward's arm to pin his shoulder back.

Instantly Jasper had Edward in a headlock; though he knew Edward didn't need oxygen to survive, rendering this hold pointless, it was a quick way to get the his attention.

"Listen closely, as I whisper in your ear, the sick and twisted reason why I am here. You've been fucking me, leaving me in pieces to die. I can't sit by and watch you touch her, for these feelings inside me stir. It's your time to die, no more foolishness, no more lies. Should I make it quick instead of pleasantly sick? You've twisted the knife so deep and tight, it's sadly come down to this, don't fight." The words left the Major's lips in a sick and twisted melody, too low for Bella to hear as his lips brushed Edwards's ear with every word.

Edward's body tensed in Jasper's grip. Jasper reveled in the fear and anxiety the mere boy was suddenly radiating like waves.

He chuckled darkly, the sound loud enough for Bella to hear this time as his arm quickly slipped to pin both of Edward's arms to his sides, twisted and stuck in his much stronger grip. The arm that had been tightly gripping Edward's neck moved slowly so he could grip the back of Edward's shoulder before shoving him roughly across the room, sending him flying into his CD shelf.

Laughter bubbled from the depths of his chest, pure, giddy, and delighted as The Major watched the CD shelves shatter when Edward's solid body crashed into them. The silver disks shattered down to cascade around the fallen boy, sparkling in the moonlight that shone through Edward's partially covered window.

The Major laughed again as Edward slowly stood, steadying his trembling body against the wall. "Jasper stop this, this isn't you," Edward warned, obviously fighting himself.

Although Edward didn't want to fight Jasper, he had no choice, seeing as Jasper had positioned himself between Edward and the frightened girl behind him, not allowing her an escape either.

Her screams delighted him; oh, the pure beauty of them. He could imagine her screaming his name while writhing beneath him in pleasure.

"Oh Edward, this _is_ me." The Major spoke, it wasn't Jasper. This was nothing like Jasper, and it was disconcerting for him to think of it this way. Like having two personalities, but he knew it was true. There was a contrasted difference between him and the Devil that stalked closer to Edward now.

Edward lunged, expecting his speed to help him. Really, who did this idiot think he was kidding? It was as if he was moving in slow motion to the Major, his dark black eyes calculating every move the Golden boy made easily.

The Major swiftly bent at his waist, bending his knees slightly as he pressed his fingertips into the floor before twisting himself just as Edward's body sailed over his. He then reached up with lightening quick movements, wrapping his arm around the boy's neck once more stopping the flying male short in his lunge, continuing in his twist to slam him onto the floor beneath him.

He only had a few more minutes before the family would rush in here. They had been out for a hunt, they had heard her screams. They were on their way. No way in hell he'd let them stop this.

The Major straddled Edward with ease as he pinned the struggling male down, ignoring the snapping jaws and feral growls. Really, it seemed like taming a misbehaving kitten. This was nothing compared to the horrors he had seen.

Jasper knew he only had minutes, but he wanted to take his time.

Sitting up so his arms were completely straight they pressed into Edward's upper chest with ease, pinning him down expertly. A feral smile twisted the major's lips as his gaze caught Bella's frightened one.

"Run child, and you'll die a painful death. You belong to Jasper, you always have. Or do you have it within you to fight nature?" the Major laughed, and Jasper couldn't help but laugh with him. It was hypnotic; letting his monster take over, letting his monster breathe and speak. It was beautiful; the words that flowed from that sinister mouth his dangerously black eyes bore holes into perfect, innocent brown ones.

"Child, I know you're scared, but you have to understand. This weakling isn't what you want. You could be stunning, beautiful. You could never be Edward's equal as you are now; he would hold you as a trophy wife. With Jasper, you would be every ounce his equal, his lover, his soul. As he would be yours, isn't that what you always seek, you insolent, stupid thing?"

"Don't talk like that to her! Don't speak such nonsense!" Edward screeched and the sound was like nails on a chalkboard. The now-shared psyche that was a blend of Jasper and Major decided to show him his outburst wasn't appreciated as he slammed his hand down on the boy's throat. He then reached his free hand behind him, grabbed Edward's left leg and swiftly dislocated it.

"Shut up boy, no one was speaking to you."

"D-don't kill him, please. I'll do whatever you want, please don't kill him." Her voice was soft and meek, a mere whimper of a cry. The tears were evident in her voice and as clear as day as they slid down her pale cheeks. She was holding her hands in front of her chest as though she was praying, her brown eyes staring into Jasper's.

Jasper groaned, realizing he was acknowledging the major as another entity inside of him instead of as a part of him.

"Bella don't—"

Again the Major slammed Edward's head against the floor, creating a nice sized dent as he reached behind him and ripped Edward's other leg off, gaining a sweet sounding scream from the poor girl.

"Shug, the boy doesn't deserve to live. Besides, he should be taught a lesson in manners," Major growled as he leaned down in Edward's face, snarling deeply in his throat. He gained great satisfaction from the tremor of fear that spiked in the boy's emotions.

"Please, Jasper, oh please, don't do this, this isn't you!" Bella cried as she scuffled to the edge of the bed, moving closer to the one thing she should be running from. The Major decided to show her who she should fear right now.

His fingers were nimble as they curled around Edward's arms, ripping both off simultaneously; the sound of metal ripping was dull now compared to the strangled cry leaving Edward's lips.

"He tortured Jasper, ya know? Taunting him; you were Edward's, not his. You were nothing more than an obsession Child, how did you not see _that_?" the Major growled, his anger spiking as he shoved his palm flat into Edward's chest, successfully crushing a few ribs. Another sound of metal cracking, breaking and yet another gurgled scream of pain.

The Major's glee rose as did his blood lust.

Suddenly a chanting broke through the cloudy red haze as he came to his senses slowly, his claws slowing in their path of destroying Edward's torso.

"Jasper, please, Jasper, Jasper! Please, I need you to come back, please!"

A hot hand was pressed to his clothed shoulder, and even through the cloth the touch burned. It singed his skin. The hairs on the end of his neck stood on end; his black eyes lightened back to a light molten gold as he rocked back onto his toes. His venom-covered hands pulled back to rest lightly on Edward's slightly mangled stomach. From where Bella sat perched barely a foot away from him, he looked like a confused cat.

"Bella?" Jasper croaked, his voice breaking which was an odd sensation to him, now that he was back to his senses it scared him to realize what he had just done.

He had set loose the Major on a slightly innocent boy, and in front of a very innocent girl. He could have killed them both.

"Yeah, what the fuck is your problem Jasper?" Edward growled, although it sounded more like a raspy wheeze as he tried to speak through his mangled throat. His venom was working fast to try and heal his wounds.

"Edward shut the hell up for once, stop being a stupid prick!"

Jasper was stunned; he had never heard Bella speak in such a voice, and in a condescending one at that.

Apparently Edward was stunned as well, seeing as he didn't speak.

"Jasper, how long until the family gets back?" She was whispering, scared of him to freak out on her again. He had done that, he had made her fear him, but underneath it he could feel the love for him as ancient and pure as the Heavens.

"Minutes," Jasper murmured, confused as the monster inside of him cheered at something he couldn't grasp yet.

Her tiny warm hand engulfed his slowly, fingers interlocking as she gently tugged at him to get off Edward. "Come, they'll fix him, come" she whispered, begging, pulling him into her world like she always done.

"Bella?" Edward rasped out, his voice returning as he twisted his head to look up at her confused, angry and scared. _Good, fucker better be scared_.

Much to Jasper's mortification, she released his hand and slid back to her knees by Edward's head, her body bending over as she pressed her lips to his. Although her brown locks had fallen to cascade around her face like a wall he didn't have to see to know that's what she was doing, and the growl that echoed from the depths of his chest wasn't his own.

Within a second, faster than a human should've been able to move, she was standing beside him again, tugging at his hand. "Come, get your stuff. Let's go. Hurry," she whispered, once again pulling him with that silky sweet voice of hers.

Jasper complied, only grabbing his boots and Stetson hat, throwing a few of his favorite books into a simple bag and a few clothes. Figuring they should travel light he only grabbed a few more things and his cell phone just in case. He wasn't sure where they would go yet, but with a great idea in mind he knew he'd have to be flighty if he wanted to keep out of Alice's radar.

Damn. He knew thinking about leaving her should have hurt, but he didn't feel a thing; only excitement to get out of the little pixie's clutches.

Walking out of his room, Jasper inhaled sharply as he saw Bella waiting in the hall, small backpack ready. He was stunned to see her standing there, this felt like a dream; a smile graced his lips as she held out a hand to him.

He couldn't believe this was happening; she was running away with him willingly. She had every reason to hate him, to fear him endlessly, and utterly despise him right now and all he could feel was utter compassion and love.

"Bella," he murmured as he pulled her into his arms once more, reveling in how right it felt. How hot she felt burning against his skin. "Bella, I fucking love you," he growled as he slammed his lips into hers.

"I—" Bella started against his lips only to be cut off as he swiftly scooped her into his arms, causing her to squeak.

"I don't expect you to say it, Darlin'. I'm stealing you from what you believe to be the sole reason of your existence. Give me time to prove to you that I'm really the reason you live, as you are mine," Jasper whispered as he moved out the back door.

"Jasper!" A shrill and panicked voice screamed, but he ignored it as he vanished into the woods with the love of his life in his arms. He headed for the river to cut off their scent, deciding to head for his old cottage just a few miles from here to make a pit stop and grab his bike.

He felt a tug at the shirt on his chest, the shirt that was dirty and coated with Edward's venom. He grimaced as he stared into those wide brown eyes, curious as he waded through the river.

"I love you Major Jasper Whitlock, I always have," Bella whispered, and his heart swelled desperately as he pressed his lips against hers.

A simple kiss, all this started with a stupid kiss.

* * *

**Is there someone you're madly inlove with?**

**Well I hope you guys liked it (: Please review and let me know what you think! I enjoy reviews, they make me feel warm and fuzzy (:**

**xoxoxo**

**Panda  
**


End file.
